Real Steel
| running time = 127 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $110,000,000 | gross revenue = $85,255,428 (US) $276,654,000 (Worldwide) | preceded by = | followed by = }} Real Steel is an American science fiction film directed by Shawn Levy. It was written by Dan Gilroy, John Gatins and Jeremy Leven based on a story by Richard Matheson called "Steel". It was produced by Touchstone Pictures, DreamWorks SKG and Walt Disney Productions and released theatrically in the United States on October 2nd, 2011. The film stars Hugh Jackman as Charlie Kenton, a retired professional boxer who now makes a meager living gambling on robot boxing matches - the popular sport of choice of the future reality of 2020. Broke, drunk and in debt to several disreputable bookies, Charlie finds his life turned upside down when he is reunited with his eleven-year-old son, Max (Dakota Goyo). Initially seeing Max as a meal ticket, father and son eventually find something to bond over - robot boxing. They salvage a sparring 'bot called Atom and both underdogs must now overcome insurmountable odds to get back on top. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * Real Steel is based on the short story "Steel" by Richard Matheson. * Production on Real Steel began on June 14th, 2010. Principal photography concluded in September of 2010. * Real Steel closed out of theaters on February 12th, 2012. It was in release for a total of nineteen weeks (133 days). * Real Steel was released on DVD and Blu-ray by Touchstone Pictures and Walt Disney Video on January 24th, 2012, nearly two weeks before it's final theatrical screening. * Screenwriter John Gatins also plays the role of Kingpin in this film. * Actor Hugh Jackman is best known for playing the character of mutant superhero Wolverine in the X-Men film series. * Actor Dakota Goyo has also appeared in a superhero movie based on a Marvel Comics character. He played young Thor in 2011's Thor. * Actor Hugh Jackman made a guest appearance on the September 19th, 2011 episode of WWE Monday Night Raw in part to promote Real Steel. He stood at ringside as a "face" support for Zack Ryder in his match against Dolph Ziggler. During the match, Jackman (kayfabe) punched Ziggler across the face, allegedly breaking his jaw. * Actress Evangeline Lilly is best known for playing the role of Kate Austen on the popular ABC television series Lost. She appeared in 114 out of 116 episodes of the show. * Actor Kevin Durand has appeared in two different projects with co-stars Hugh Jackman and Evangeline Lilly. He played Fred Dukes, aka, the Blob in X-Men Origins: Wolverine with Jackman and he played Martin Keamy in ten episodes of Lost with Evangeline Lilly. Awards * Real Steel was nominated for the category of Best Achievement in Visual Effects at the 2012 Academy Awards. Recommendations * Robot Jox See also * Detroit * Michigan * New York City * Robot External Links * * Real Steel at Wikipedia * Real Steel at Metacritic * Real Steel at AllRovi.com * Real Steel at Box Office Mojo * Real Steel at Rotten Tomatoes References ---- Category:2011/Films Category:October, 2011/Films Category:Touchstone Pictures Category:DreamWorks SKG Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Eric Hedayat